world_of_homestuckfandomcom-20200214-history
122813doirryspor2
06:35 -- galactoidArrival GA began pestering gregariousTroubadour GT at 18:35 -- 06:35 GA: hey dude 06:35 GA: how ya holdin up 06:35 GT: ~I'm fine.~ 06:36 GA: got some items back 06:36 GA: so yaaay 06:36 GT: ~I heard.~ 06:36 GA: wtf that was like ten minutes ago 06:36 GA: heheh did you talk to null? 06:36 GT: ~Nvllar peʃtered me in order to notify me.~ 06:36 GA: howd that go? 06:36 GT: ~Fine.~ 06:37 GA: really? cool 06:37 GT: ~I believe ʃhe may have been vʃing it aʃ an excvʃe to blackflirt, thovgh.~ 06:37 GA: was she blackflirting? 06:37 GT: ~ʃhe repeatedly attempted to annoy me, ʃo probably.~ 06:38 GA: idk i think she's just slightly colder than average 07:48 GT: ~Maybe.~ 07:49 GA: yeah anyway you totally need to talk things out with jossik 07:50 GT: ~No, I don't think I'll do that.~ 07:50 GA: why not 07:50 GT: ~He doeʃn't want to ʃee me.~ 07:50 GA: yeah because you both feel really sorry 07:51 GT: ~I feel fine.~ 07:51 GA: okay then 07:51 GT: ~Well, I ʃhovld amend that.~ 07:51 GT: ~I feel nothing.~ 07:51 GT: ~And therefore I am fine.~ 07:51 GA: what, like, dead inside nothing? 07:51 GT: ~If yov want to be draʃtic abovt it.~ 07:52 GA: no, this will not do 07:52 GT: ~Ok.~ 07:52 GA: remember how you said people care about me? well, people care about you 07:52 GA: we need to get you feeling 07:52 GT: ~Feeling only hvrtʃ people, Doir.~ 07:52 GA: no 07:53 GT: ~Yeʃ.~ 07:53 GA: no 07:53 GT: ~Ok.~ 07:53 GA: dont you feel pale with me? 07:54 GA: isnt that a feeling? 07:55 GA: cmon dude, we can get through this 07:55 GT: ~Yov're right, it iʃ a feeling...~ 07:56 GA: yeah, a feeling, and i care about you, and i dont want you to be feelin so bad 07:56 GT: ~I ʃhovld cvt it off aʃ well.~ 07:56 GA: no 07:56 GT: ~Why not?~ 07:56 GA: i mean you can, but i think cutting off ties isnt a great idea 07:56 GT: ~If I cvt off tieʃ, nothing bad can ever happen.~ 07:57 GT: ~Yov ʃaid ʃo yovrʃelf.~ 07:57 GA: yeah but then you had me see reason 07:57 GT: ~I waʃ wrong, then.~ 07:57 GA: no, you were right 07:58 GA: you were incredibly right and i would never be able to fix that problem if you hadnt given me good advice and moral support 07:59 GT: ~Yov weren't broken, thovgh.~ 07:59 GT: ~Not badly, anywayʃ.~ 07:59 GT: ~I'm broken.~ 08:00 GA: broken things can be mended 08:00 GT: ~Not thiʃ time.~ 08:00 GA: and im broken as hell have you seen me attempt to do anything 08:01 GT: ~Yov're fine, Doir.~ 08:01 GA: im really not 08:01 GT: ~Yovr ʃcarʃ are on the mend.~ 08:01 GT: ~Mine have been reopened.~ 08:01 GT: ~It hvrtʃ, a lot.~ 08:01 GA: and now i have to help you with yours 08:01 GT: ~Bvt I think the trick iʃ not minding that it hvrtʃ.~ 08:01 GA: we'll get you some emotional bandaids and a hug or five 08:02 GT: ~I'm fine, Doir.~ 08:03 GA: everyone needs hugs though 08:03 GA: including you, even if you are fine 08:04 GT: ~Yov can hvg me, I ʃvppoʃe.~ 08:04 GT: ~I don't ʃee how it will help.~ 08:05 GA: well uh 08:05 GA: :( 08:05 GA: it just will 08:06 GT: ~Ok.~ 08:07 GA: where are you now? 08:08 GT: ~I'm nearby the camp.~ 08:08 GA: okay, that sounds safe 08:08 GA: i think 08:09 GA: hang in there, okay? 08:17 GT: ~Ok.~ 08:17 GT: ~I'm fine, Doir.~ 08:18 GA: okay, youre fine 08:34 GA: so uh, good talk 08:34 GA: i think ill leave now, see ya later alligator 08:35 GT: ~...~ 08:35 GT: ~In a while, crocodile.~ 08:35 GA: :D 08:35 -- galactoidArrival GA ceased pestering gregariousTroubadour GT at 20:35 --